


In My Veins

by Marshmalloween



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 'Reader is human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Minor Violence, Mortal Reader, Protective Steve Rogers, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Steve Rogers is not only your boyfriend but he is also your hero who sometimes has fangs and red-blooded eyes.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Y/N, Steve Rogers/You, Steve Rogers?Female Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote for a prompt (in bold) request that I combined with another one (Shameless hoes for Chris Challenge) on Tumblr. This piece isn’t beta and if there’s a grammar mistake, that will be on me 😉.

"Steve… I'm still working." 

Steve can't help but nuzzle at the crock of your neck. The tip of his nose stroke an invincible paint that raised goosebumps on your skin. Your fingers typing here and there on your laptop while Steve hands also distractingly play with your sweatpants' drawstring. 

When you didn't budge and still work on your assignment, Steve planted a light kiss from your left shoulders, up to the top of your neck, under your ear. One particular kiss between your shoulders and neck accidentally made you wiggle your ass in your seat, which means Steve's lap. Since he insisted he really missed you, he asked you to sit on his lap.

**"I just want a little suck."** Steve's whined. 

When your significant other asked for a little _suck_ , it's not a regular suck most people would think of. Cue to sexy time, at least to some degree. But not your boyfriend. Your big, beefy, baby blue eyes and blonde boyfriend type of suck would include sucking your skin to drown some blood. Yes, he is a vampire. His favorite spot to suck would be around your neck, really non-extraordinary. But sometimes he likes to drown blood from the inside of your wrist. But honestly, he hasn't really explored your body as a whole.

You met Steve a couple months ago. You plan on going back from Friday night's event with your university friend. When you exited a subway, an old man hit you in the head and dragged you by your collar to a secluded place. You are in a state of panic, helpless and can't do anything. At some point that night, you accept your fate if you have to die right then and there. The most baffling thing that happened on a somewhat dreadful night was when the old man tore up your clothes and showed you his massive fangs. His eyes turn red, nails grow longer like claws, and his mouth opens, ready to attack you. You thanked every god in the world when that fangs didn't sink on your throat. In fact, another stranger showed up and saved you—your hero.

You remember when his black coat fluttered under the dim light. His powerful punch sent the old stranger flying across the street. There's a somewhat inhuman fight that happened like a flash of lights. The old man definitely can't compete with your hero since he got a lot of punch on the face as well on his body. But when the old man's claws sank under your hero's wrist, your hero's face changed as the fangs also grew from his regular canine teeth. The dim light gave you enough vision on how handsome his face was before the fangs, but he just looks dangerously beautiful when he has it. Long story short, you passed out after seeing your hero fangs landed on the old man's neck and tore it open with his fangs. Black liquid gushed out from the old man's neck like rain, and you don't really know what happened to that old man after that. 

You wake up the next day in a hospital. Your hero stays in the chair inside your hospital room. His left wrist wrapped in a thick white bandage while his black coat draped loosely on top of his body. He was just too big for the hospital chair. You're thankful but also terrified. Who would believe that a vampire exists? When he's awake, both of you introduce yourself to each other. Long story short, you go out with your hero, and his name is Steve Grant Rogers. On when and why it happened, maybe it's a story for another time.

When both of you decide to date, it's kinda cute that Steve's very excited but also very nervous. _"This is the first time I date since I turned into this thing,"_ he said. There's still a lot of uncertainty in his voice, but hey, he would receive fresh sweet blood from you, so no complaining from his side. From you, the only downside of dating Steve Rogers is no sex, hopefully it will change soon. Most of the time, you would classify your beefy boyfriend as a golden retriever in disguise. He is just too soft most of the time. But he is dangerously handsome when he's jealous. Knowing it, you purposely made him jealous a couple times in the hope of getting punished by him. Although sometimes he got riled up, the punishment never passed heavy petting, and somewhat it dissatisfies you.

 **"Okay, wait, that kind of turned me on."** you blurted out when Steve's hands moved from your drawstrings up to your belly button. You stop your typing when the distraction becomes too much to handle.

"Like," kissed. "-this." kissed. Steve right fore and middle fingers circled the outer of your belly button while he nonstop showered your neck with kisses and love bites. His left hand slowly traveled up to your breast. Massaging it in sync with his right hand on your belly button.

A soft moan escaped your lips when his left fingers circled your areolas and pinched each nipple. You huffed in frustration when he stopped and chuckled at you. 

"You want me to continue it, baby girl?" his voice an octave lower at your left ear. You leaned back on him. The back of your head rested on his right shoulder, exposing your neck to him. 

A whimpered of yes was the only answer you gave him, while you closed your eyes. 

"Not until I suck you a little bit, baby." he teased. 

You pouted at him and answered him with a fake annoyance. "Okay, but bring me your famous crème brûlée, and red velvet cake after you _do that_."

Steve chuckled and kissed your collarbone, "of course! Anything for my baby girl." he sank his canines to your delicate skin as he savored your sweet blood.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are really appreciated ❤️. Let me know what you think about this. 
> 
> ___
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
